Fantasmas Del Pasado
by michifteentitan
Summary: Una obra. Una niña. Una madre. Un disparo. Una muerte inocente. Todos estos hecho han cambiado la vida de la joven titan, de un modo que jamás pensó que fuera posible.
1. Chapter 1

Los fantasmas del pasado.

Capitulo Uno. Epílogo.

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que sintiera tantas ganas de acabar con la existencia de una persona. Aún y cuando esta fuera solo un monstruo y un bastardo, nunca me había llenado como ahora este instinto asesino tan poderoso que escondía dentro de mí.

_Te lo dije. Hacer lo correcto no trae nada bueno._

Me daba tanta rabia que esa pequeña vocecita de mi interior tuviera la razón. Siempre procuré el bien de los otros, protegiendo a la ciudad de Jump City; y ahora observaba mi recompensa.

El pequeño féretro blanco era cubierto lentamente por la lluvia, al igual que a mí. Los demás titanes estaban detrás de mí, probablemente preocupados por mí. Pero ellos ya no importaban; nada me importaba. Solo quería que esa pequeña niña que yacía dormida para la eternidad en el pequeño féretro, volviera a estar entre mis brazos.

Quería que sus pequeños ojos verdes me vieran con alegría, y que su vocecita infantil me llamara. Los recuerdos del último día que la vi con vida surgieron, quemándome el pecho desde dentro.

_¡Mami!_

_¡Slade, te lo ruego! ¡No la lastimes!_

_¡Mami, ayúdame mami!_

_Esta me la debías._

_¡No, por favor! Haré lo que quieras. ¡Déjala ir!_

_¡MAMI!_

_El sonido de un arma de fuego se oyó en todo el teatro. Gritos de miedo empezaron a llenar el silencio. Vio como sus ojos mantenían la vista perdida, la sangre chorreando con ferocidad desde su sien. Entonces él soltó su cabellera violeta y dejó caer el cadáver al suelo._

_Le dirigió una mirada a la hechicera, en la que se escondía una sonrisa de satisfacción._

Probablemente no sea lo _correcto_ pero eso ya perdió todo sentido. Solo voy a hacer lo que me dicte mi corazón. Y este solo grita una palabra.

_Venganza._

**Hola. De nuevo yo. Jeje ¿Qué tal el inicio de este nuevo fic? ¿Muy intenso, macabro, desquiciado? Bueno es que la historia es muy intensa, pero ya se darán cuenta conforme la lean. Espero que les guste y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los fantasmas del pasado.

Capitulo 2.

**Bien, aquí está el segundo cap. Espero que les guste. ᶺᶺ**

En una ciudad tranquila, a las afueras del área metropolitana de Jump City, estaba una pequeña colonia de los suburbios. Muchos saben perfectamente cómo son esas colonias, las que parecen que salieron de un comercial de bienes raíces. Donde todos los vecinos son perfectos y amables, donde las casas son exactamente iguales y nunca hay ningún problema en las calles. Es tan palpable la seguridad en el aire que puede cortarse con un cuchillo.

En una de las tantas casas en esa infinita colonia, habitaba una familia parecida a las otras en algunos aspectos; sin embargo tenían algo en especial. Era temprano en la mañana, y en dicha casa el olor a tofu salía por las ventanas de la cocina. Una joven mujer cocinaba sobre una sartén, preparando el desayuno de su marido, mientras tarareaba mentalmente una cancioncilla que escuchó por ahí.

─Buenos días, mami─ canturreó una vocecita muy conocida para ella.

─ Buenos días, amor. ¿Dormiste bien?─ respondió esta con dulzura.

─Sí, mami─ dijo la pequeña, engullendo las tostadas que su madre le había colocado enfrente. Raven sonrió mientras observaba comer a su pequeña hija de 6 años. Ante sus ojos, era la niñita más bella que el mundo hubiera visto.

Unos pasos marcados y sordos se escucharon minutos más tarde; proviniendo de la sala. La sonrisa de Raven se esfumó de su rostro, y la pequeña siguió comiendo con inocencia. Garfield Logan apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con un aspecto cansado y de expresión fastidiada. Unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos verdes, del tono de su piel. Garfield tomó asiento al lado de su hija, y su esposa le sirvió sus alimentos. Esta última también se unió, y el resto de desayuno transcurrió en silencio.

─Oye papi─ dijo la jovencita con gran alegría, rompiendo el silencio─ Hoy es mi primer festival en la escuela. Vamos a hacer una obra de teatro y yo seré una dama de compañía de una princesa; ¿Vas a ir a verme, verdad?

Chico bestia, o Changelling como lo llamaban recientemente sus compañeros titanes; suspiró, dejando a un lado su tenedor.

─Escucha, cariño, yo no creo…

Pero entonces un pitido rítmico interrumpió su oración. Este sacó su comunicador, lo miró por un par de segundos y volvió a suspirar. La sonrisa de la niña fue reemplazada por una expresión de decepción y tristeza.

─Pero papi, ¿te tienes que ir otra vez?

─Lo siento, Demitra─ contestó el metamorfo, poniéndose de pie. Entonces, su hija lo tomó de la mano, en un intento vano de detenerlo. Sus ojos verdes reteniendo todo lo posible sus lágrimas infantiles.

Changelling se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hija y la tomó por los hombros.

─Demitra, me temo que no voy a poder verte en la obra. Los titanes y yo seguimos trabajando en un caso muy importante y tengo que irme. Lo lamento, cariño.

Le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña y entonces se puso de pie, alejándose rumbo a la puerta. Cansada de la misma situación de todos los días, su esposa rápidamente le dio alcance; dispuesta a hacer algo. Se adelantó y se detuvo delante de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. Garfield giró los ojos fastidiado, y desvió la vista. Él no quería tener esa conversación, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de Raven supo que no había salida.

─Garfield, necesitamos hablar─ dijo ella por lo bajo, intentando que la niña no escuchase nada.

─Me lo imaginaba─ soltó él resignado.

─Gar, por favor. Piensa un poco en tu hija, ella se ha esmerado mucho y quiere complacerte. Tómate el día libre por hoy, te necesita.

─Créeme, Raven; que si yo pudiera tomarme el día libre, lo haría para dormir─ Suspiró de nuevo, intentando no molestarse demasiado con su mujer─ Tú sabes perfectamente lo terco que se pone Nightwing a veces. Y ahora con el millonésimo regreso de Slade; está más furioso que nunca. Si hago lo que dices, me colgará.

─ Pero es nuestra hija, pienso que el…

─Porque no lo has visto, Raven. A ti no te ha gritado por cometer el mínimo error. A ti no te echa la culpa de todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo─ respiró lentamente un par de veces─ Dejémoslo así.

Changelling abrió la puerta y Raven la volvió a cerrar con sus poderes. La discusión no había terminado aún. Este no se dio la vuelta para encarar a su mujer, algo le decía que si la miraba; no iba a controlar lo suficiente sus impulsos. Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse.

─Garfield, quiero que esto te quede bien grabado. Estoy harta de ver como nuestra hija sufre por tu ausencia. No es justo, ella no ha hecho nada malo. Ella solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo, y además del hecho de que te estás perdiendo su infancia. Estos son sus mejores años y no volverán jamás, debes pensar donde quieres estar realmente; cuál es tu prioridad.

─Seguir trabajando como héroe es la única manera de poner comida en la mesa, fue el acuerdo que hicimos Nightwing y yo ¿recuerdas?

─El entenderá; te lo pido.

─Lo siento, pero ya es tarde; no necesito más problemas.

─ ¿Es que acaso no te importa tu hija?

─Ustedes dos son todo mi mundo─ dijo con convicción, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Raven a los ojos. Esta le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

─Esto también te hace daño a ti, no quiero que te suceda nada malo. Puedes resultar herido por pelear tan cansado─ agregó en susurros─ Tan solo piénsalo.

Garfield acarició con su mano al rostro de su mujer, le dio un beso y los labios y se alejó.

El negro se desvaneció de la puerta, permitiendo al héroe salir de su hogar. Raven se quedó observando desde donde estaba, viendo a una pequeña paloma partir. Suspiró de nuevo, las cosas en su matrimonio se estaban poniendo difíciles pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Miró al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala, era mejor salir ya hacia la escuela. Recogió sus llaves para el coche, y llamó a su hija.

Esta pronto apareció con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza inocente. Su madre hizo una mueca, odiaba verla tan deprimida. Al igual que a su esposo, le quedaba mejor tener siempre una ancha sonrisa sobre su rostro. Era una de sus características faciales que le encantaba de ella. Subieron a su auto, un Stratus rojo de segunda mano; y partieron hacia el colegio.

─Oye, cariño; ¿qué te parece si vamos ensayando tus líneas?

Demitra se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pensativa.

─Mami….dime ¿mi papi no me quiere?

─Por supuesto que te quiere, te adora; ¿por qué dices eso?

─Todos los papás de mis amigas estarán en la obra, menos el mío. Paulina dice que si un padre no viene a una obra, es porque no le interesa en lo absoluto.

─Quizás para ella, pero recuerda que tu padre está muy ocupado. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré allí, lo grabaré todo y se lo mostraremos a papa. ¿Te parece?

La jovencita negó con la cabeza. Su madre dirigió la vista al frente, quizás era mejor no insistir; pero definitivamente iba a cambiar esta situación. Por alguna razón, sentía que así iba a ser.

No ocurrió nada digno de mención durante un rato, llegaron al teatro a tiempo y Raven comenzó a vestir a su hija. Un vestido sencillo de un lila que combinaba con su cabello adornó su cuerpecito; mientras su madre trenzaba su cabello.

La primera llamada. Raven fue a su asiento, junto con las demás familias. Ya tenía memorizados algunos nombres, sobre todo los de las madres de las amiguitas de Demitra. Se sintió algo incomoda al ver que era la única mujer sola alrededor, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de no encajar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Segunda llamada. Recibió un mensaje de texto. Abrió la tapa de su celular y leyó.

**Estoy de vuelta.**

**He venido por mi revancha.**

**Trigon me acabó por su hija.**

**Yo acabaré a la tuya.**

Eso es lo único en lo que consistía el mensaje. Se quedó congelada un par de segundos, sin que su mente hiciera conexión de su cuerpo. Antes de siquiera procesarlo, ya estaba dando trompicones entre las butacas; buscando salir de la fila y asegurarse de que su niña estuviese bien. Corrió por las escaleras que conducían a la parte de atrás de escenario. Y encontró a varias personas congeladas, observando una escena aterradora.

Ahí estaba él. Su máscara bicolor reluciendo aún con la poca luz del lugar. En una de sus manos una pistola, un modelo algo rústico; grande y devastador. En la otra mano, cabello. Cabello violáceo rudamente sujetado que mantenía la pequeña Demitra junto a él; la niña con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

─ ¡Mami! ¡Mami ayúdame!─sollozó. Slade tiró con violencia del cabello; haciendo que esta diera un grito de dolor y miedo.

En otra situación, en otro momento. Ella se hubiera mantenido firme, sin inmutarse; fría como el hielo. Pero desde que la maternidad llegó a su vida; parte de esa personalidad cortante había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer diferente. En otra situación, ella no lo hubiera hecho. Pero en este caso, rogó.

─Slade─ musitó, su voz amenazando con quebrarse─ No la lastimes.

Intentó dar un paso hacia adelante y como respuesta, el villano jaló nuevamente del pelo de la pequeña, produciendo un nuevo grito.

─ ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!─ la llamaba a gritos. Su corazón encogiéndose le impedía pensar con claridad, hacer algo.

─Veo que te han dejado sola─ la voz amarga y tranquila del hombre resonó en el escenario─ Es una lástima; me hubiera encantado que Changelling lo viera también. Supongo que así debía pasar; era el….destino.

Una nota burlona en la última palabra fue detectada en su voz.

─Esta me la debías─ su voz repentinamente llena de una calmada furia.

─ ¡No, Slade! ¡Haré lo que me pidas! ¡Déjala ir!─ exclamó desesperada. Su mente completamente bloqueada.

─Tarde─ fue la única palabra que alcanzó a escuchar de Slade antes de que este detonara el arma. Antes de que el sonido de la bala hiciese que todos los presentes se agacharan buscando esconderse. Antes de que Raven observara con los ojos muy abiertos como la sangre empezaba a salir del cuerpo inanimado de la niña de 6 años, aún sujetado por el malvado hombre. Sus ojos derramando sus últimas lágrimas, su vista vacía y pérdida en la nada. Slade dejó caer el cuerpo de la niña, un sonido sordo fue todo lo que produjo. Raven sin habla observaba sin poder creerlo, sus rodillas cedieron y sus ojos comenzaron a verter lágrimas. Con movimientos elegantes y precisos, sin que nadie buscara detenerle; se alejó, escondiéndose entre las sombras.

¡ALGUIEN LLAMÉ A LA POLICÍA! ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡LE DISPARARON A UNA ESTUDIANTE! ¡AUXILIO!

Gritos como esos sonaban alrededor de la mujer desolada. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y se acercó a su hija. La tomó en sus brazos, su cuerpo poco a poco poniéndose más y más frío. Un liquido rojo viscoso pronto la cubrió. No entendía que había pasado. O más bien por qué; lo único que sabía era que la había perdido. Y era el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida.

─Demitra─ le susurró al cadáver, enterrando su cara en su pecho─ Mi amor. Háblame mi amor.

Pero la niña no respondió, nunca más lo haría. Raven sintió que su vida cambiaría, pero jamás pensó que este giro podría causarle tanto daño.

─¡Demitra, no! ¡Por favor mi niña, no!

Su voz llena de desesperación, llenando las mentes aterradas de las personas que estaban alrededor.

_Un fin. Un comienzo. Una muerte. Un renacer_

…

**¿Y qué tal? Espero estar mejorando jeje bueno déjenme un buen review diciendo si les gustó o si deberías tragarme mis escritos. Chao ᶺᶺ**


	3. Chapter 3

Fantasmas del pasado.

Capitulo 3.

**Veo que les está gustando mucho esta historia así que espero que este cap no sea la excepción. Muy pronto verán cual será la verdadera…. ¿trama? un problema grande se avecina así que sean pacientes. Disfruten la lectura ᶺᶺ**

Desperté. Mareada, realmente mareada. No recordaba gran cosa de los hechos recientes; y no estaba segura de donde estaba. No me dolía nada, y me sentía recostada sobre algo suave y firme. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero justo ahora, débil; parecía la tarea más difícil del mundo. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, lo logré y una luz me cegó.

Poco a poco fue tomando forma, hasta que distinguí una lámpara larga que estaba adherida al techo. Me revolví un poco en la cama y logré girar mi cabeza para ver a mi lado. Garfield estaba sobre una de las orillas de la cama, dormido. Su cara no era visible para mí, apoyada y oculta entre sus brazos. Pero entonces me di cuenta de en dónde estaba. La decoración muerta y pulcra del cuarto pertenecían a una habitación de hospital. No había nadie allí además de Garfield.

Fue cuando los recuerdos comenzaron lentamente a regresar a mí. La ob-ra. El mensaje. Los ruegos. El disparo. La muerte. Lo último que recordaba es que había unos paramédicos que querían arrebatarme el cuerpo de Demitra, y yo me resistía. Finalmente llegó otro con una jeringa, me la inyectó en el brazo con rudeza y un sopor comenzó a inundarme. Me habían sedado, porque querían liberar a mi nena de la jaula que había hecho a su alrededor con mis brazos.

Mis brazos. Ella. Mi hija. Procesarlo me estaba resultando muy difícil, no podía concebir, no podía ni siquiera imaginarme a la estrella de mi hogar, apagada para siempre. Pero era así, aunque no me gustara. Aunque no lo aceptara, era la realidad y no podía a hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ante esta horrible y dolorosa situación no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, respetando el sueño de mi esposo a mi lado. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, ahogando mis sollozos y pronto me vi rodeada por unos brazos.

Abrí los ojos y vi los bronceados brazos de Starfire a mí alrededor, sujetándome con fuerza. Sentí inmediatamente la presencia de los demás titanes, probablemente detrás de ella, observándonos. Pensé un segundo en separarme de ella, secarme las lágrimas, mostrarme fuerte y orgullosa ante los otros, ya que no me quedaba nada más. Pero decidí mejor enviar al infierno al orgullo y dar rienda suelta a mi dolor.

_Saben que los niños_

_Son ángeles sin alas._

_Que nos manda el cielo _

_Para ser más buenos._

_Son los que nos marcan_

_Donde está el camino_

_Donde está lo bello de nuestro destino…._

_Los niños no mueren_

_Se nos van al cielo_

_Quedan en el alma_

_Y se ponen alas_

_Y vuelan muy cerca,_

_Los niños no mueren_

_Se van por un tiempo_

_A juntar estrellas_

_Y nacen de nuevo_

_En otro pequeño_

_Pequeña chiquita, requeté chiquita._

_No te vayas nunca, quédate conmigo._

_Que te necesito._

Una dulce y bella voz de fondo llenaba el silencio entre los dolientes que había acudido al sepelio de Demitra, para despedirla por última vez. En su mayoría eran titanes: los titanes Este, los honorarios y otros más que se habían ido uniendo con los ellos. Los titanes de Jump City, eran los que estaban más cerca del pequeño féretro blanco, debajo de varios pares de paraguas.

Garfield apretaba la mano de su esposa, destrozada; que sin decir una palabra apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras lloraba en silencio. Era un día lluvioso, frío, gris. Como si todo el mundo lamentara la partida del alma joven. Lleno de flores blancas, el ataúd fue descendido lentamente tres metros bajo tierra. Y después los rudos y desaliñados trabajadores del panteón comenzaron a echar tierra encima. Raven se dio la vuelta, no soportaba ver la escena. Logan solo la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola con suavidad, protegiéndola.

Uno a uno, pasaron todos los titanes frente a la desolada pareja, brindando consuelo, promesas de apoyo, pésames. _Nada más que palabras vacías, _pensaba amargamente la hechicera,_ en cuanto todo esto termine; seguirán con sus vidas. _

─Cariño, quizás deberíamos…..─ murmuró el cambiante.

─No, quiero quedarme un poco más─ fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de Raven.

─Pero…

─He dicho que no.

Raven se soltó rudamente del agarre de su marido y se acercó más a la tumba; mientras que los trabajadores le daban el último toque a la lápida. Vieron a la mujer acercarse y ellos se retiraron, inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto. El cabello de la ex-titán se empapó lentamente, y esta se rodeó con los brazos, sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Sin dejar de recordar. Tarde se dio cuenta de que Garfield estaba a punto de golpear a Nightwing.

─ ¡De no estar obsesionado siempre con todo, hubiera estado allí! ¡HUBIERA EVITADO QUE SUCEDIERA!─vociferaba el verde.

─Suficiente─ dijo ella con la suficiente fuerza para que la escucharan, peor con la voz vacía y sin emoción.

Gar hizo gestos como de querer explotar y Raven puso una mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo con sus poderes sin que él lo notara. Después de respirar profundamente, un par de veces; desvió la mirada.

─Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo─ se excusó Dick con la voz pesarosa─ Tienes toda la razón. Fue culpa mía, lo lamento. Si yo pudiera hacer algo, lo haría.

─No fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes dos, yo fui la que se quedó congelada sin poder hacer nada, pero todo ya está hecho y no quiero escuchar nada más del asunto─ su voz apenas más audible que la de un murmullo─ Vámonos.

─Raven….- comenzó Dick, pero esta última la ignoró.

El matrimonio caminó hacia su auto viejo y arrancó sin despedirse ni mirar atrás. Era más que obvio que no estaban muy contentos con los titanes, y sabían que quizás era mejor cortar así. Raven reclinó el asiento hacia atrás, y se acomodó para poder darle la espalda a Gar, mientras veía distraídamente a las gotas resbalar por el vidrio del auto, hasta encontrar tristemente su fin. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el titán la estaba desvistiendo; quitándole la ropa mojada para ponerle un pijama y dejarla dormir. Con la mente nublada, hizo un esfuerzo por ayudar en la tarea, cayendo inconsciente poco después.

Logan también se cambió de ropa y se acostó de inmediato junto a su mujer. Le dio un suave y delicado beso en la frente, y se dedicó a vigilar su sueño. Ahora que su hija había desaparecido, Raven era la única familia que le quedaba, su amor era lo único que lo sostenía en esos momentos. Fue cuando, cobijado por la oscura y fría noche, se prometió a sí mismo siempre procurar su felicidad; por ella….y por Demitra. Estaba seguro que eso querría la bondadosa niña.

Mientras esto pasaba por su mente, observó devotamente la acompasada respiración de la hechicera, y en pocas horas la luz abarrotó la habitación. Se levantó, cansado pero sin ganas de dormir, para cerrar las persianas e impedir que el astro rey interrumpiera el sueño de su mujer. La envolvió muy bien con las sábanas y fue, más por costumbre que por necesidad, a prepararse algo para desayunar.

No tenía absolutamente nada de apetito, ni mucho menos algún antojo para satisfacer; por lo que se preparó un desabrido cereal con leche y comenzó a comerlo. Volteó hacia la silla a su lado, y sintió las hojuelas atorarse en su garganta. No importa cuantas promesas hiciese para cuidar a su mujer, jamás serían suficientes para recompensar el mal padre que fue; jamás borrarían la culpa que sentía por el mal trato que le dio a la pequeña en sus últimas horas.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, con desesperación. Si tan solo la hubiese escuchado, si tan solo hubiese pensado en hacer lo que Raven le dijo. Le recomendó que se tomara un día libre; y ¡su respuesta fue que si lo hiciera utilizaría el día PARA DORMIR! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Sentía tanta seguridad de que ella estaría ahí siempre, de que Demitra no se iría y le recibiría cuando ÉL tuviese tiempo. Jamás consideró el peligro en el que la metía al continuar con su trabajo como héroe. No, jamás pensó en la niña, solo en él mismo. Traer comida a la casa era solo la excusa que tenía para alejarse de la vida que él no quiso. Alejarse del producto de ´´algo que no debió pasar´´, ¡Llegó a considerar a su hija un error! ¡Por todos los cielos! Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el plato medio lleno. Ahora la culpa lo atormentaría por el resto de sus días, por siempre. Hubo un momento en que deseó tener a su hija enfrente, pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la olvidó, por todas las veces en que consideró que cualquier estupidez era más importante que ella, poder abrazarla una vez más.

Poder sentir su aroma a fresas y caramelo, la mezcla extraña de su perfume favorito. Sentir su cálida y suave piel, ver su sonrisa destellante, sus ojos misteriosos. Recuerdos más felices, los pocos que tenia de la infancia de la niña, comenzaron a poblar hasta los sectores más recónditos de su corazón, calmándolo un poco; dándole algo de paz. Respiró profundo, sintiendo dolor en el pecho. E intentó tranquilizarse, dejar la mente en blanco.

Pronto, la sensación incomoda de que te están mirando hizo que levantara la mirada. Allí estaba su mujer, mirándolo preocupada apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, ya que no era necesario. Por el momento no había nada que decir.

Raven caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su esposo, este se alejó de la mesa para que su mujer tuviera espacio, y se sentó en sus piernas. Se acunó en su pecho y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. El sentimiento de ambos era el mismo. Ambos estaban devastados. Ambos sufrían mucho. Pero ambos sabían que saldrían de esto. Ambos estarían bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Fantasmas del pasado.

Capitulo 4.

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar, que parecían no tener ninguna clase de fin. Sin paredes, ni techo ni nada que se le parecieses; solo estaba yo sola. Sin estar muy segura de dónde estaba. Odiaba que eso me pasase tan a menudo.

Una silueta apareció de entre la oscuridad, un brillo metálico cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo. Una risa suave y elegante inundó el aire. Mi corazón palpitó alocadamente, mi cuerpo se tensó y pude sentir puños y mi mandíbula tensarse.

Contrólate, Raven. ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?, pensé.

_Precisamente eso, demonios. ¿Cuánto tiempo más intentaras reprimirte? ¿Sabes acaso que es imparable?_

Cállate, le ordené estúpidamente a esa vocecita en mi interior. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí los ojos. Estaba de vuelta en el jardín de mi casa, y yo estaba sentada en el césped en posición de loto. Ya ni siquiera en mi meditación podía estar lejos de Slade. El maldito bastardo visitaba mis sueños convirtiéndolas en pesadillas; a su vez cada vez que veía un objeto que me recordaba a mi niña podía oír su maldita risa proviniendo de algún rincón de mi imaginación. Todo esto resultaba realmente frustrante. Y la vocecita proveniente de mi interior, mi demonio, intentando convencerme de tomar su vida no ayudaba mucho.

Garfield y yo nos habíamos prometido mutuamente continuar. Dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. Pero si mi mente me iba a imponer una tortura tan horrible como este yo no iba a poder. De hecho, yo no creía no quería poder superarlo, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas. La vida había perdido sentido, todo se sentía muy vacío y desolado a excepción de cuando la ira me invadía. Si bien, mi vida jamás había sido buena, ahora no tenía nada más por lo cual quedarme.

Mientras consideraba poco a poco la posibilidad del suicidio, sentí unas presencias en la puerta del frente. Estaban confusos y temerosos. Después de nuestra hostil despedida, según yo, estuvieron muchos días pensando en si venir a vernos o no. Según los recuerdos que puedo ver de Nightwing, Starfire estuvo insistiendo como loca, preocupada por mí. Entonces sentí como Dick se daba cuenta de mi presencia en su mente.

_¿Podemos pasar?_

_Garfield no está muy contento con ustedes, si lo hacen; será bajo su propio riesgo._

_Raven…._

Pero entonces callé a Nightwing, saliéndome de su mente y cerrando las puertas de la mía para que ninguno de sus pensamientos me alcanzara. No me interesaba, y no tenía muchos ánimos de ponerme a rabiar justo ahora. Estaba segura de que Gar se encargaría de hacer eso por mí.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal y los pasos de Garfield caminando hacia ella. No estaba muy segura de que debía esperar; pero no quería participar. Solo quería que se fueran y me dejaran ahogarme en mi miseria en paz.

─Hola─ respondió monótonamente Changelling, con recelo.

─Saludos, Garfield─ dijo la tamaraneana omitiendo una palabra que siempre usaba: amigo. Todos estábamos conscientes de que era una posibilidad de que ese término, no ajustase más con nosotros─ Hemos venido a ver como se encontraban, nos han dejado muy preocupada.

─Mm─ fue todo lo que el cambiante respondió. Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo entre ellos, y agradecía al cielo estar a salvo en el jardín.

─ ¿Nos permitirías pasar? Deseo hablar con Raven.

Mi suerte se había terminado increíblemente rápido. _Diles que no, por favor, no los dejes pasar._

─Solo un minuto─ respondió, pude ver que no estaba seguro, no de sí mismo sino de mí. Temía mi reacción, me daba cuenta en todos ellos. No estoy segura de que esperaban de mí, pero aún así me incomodó eso.

Me imagino que ella pudo ver a través de la puerta corrediza transparente, junto a la sal y la abrió, dejando que el aire fresco del exterior traspasara los muros de mi hogar. Todo estaba en un silencio tan perfecto que pude escuchar los pasos de sus botas lilas sobre el pasto, cada vez más cerca de mí. Abrí mis ojos, y me topé con su mirada angustiada a un par de metros de mí; pidiendo mi permiso para poder acercarse más. No me bajé la capucha, pero me enderecé, pues me había recargado en el árbol y esperé.

─Hola, Raven. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, te he extrañado mucho─ susurró suavemente, con su voz cargada de alegre y sensible comprensión.

─Sí, a mí también me dé gusto volver a verte─ contesté, no muy segura de cuento de eso sería verdad.

─Quería saber….cómo te encontrabas. Es decir, he venido a ver cómo te sentías.

Como si realmente quisiese hablar con eso. Deseaba ahora más que nunca estar sola, pero no podía rehusarme después de todo, pude ver que Starfire estaba después a irse si veía que no estaba de acuerdo; pero no, estúpidamente acepté hablar con ella. Demonios.

─No es la sensación más agradable del mundo, Starfire.

─No me imagino el dolor por el que estás pasando─ espetó dolida, mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a mí.

─No, no te lo imaginas, jamás podrás ni ninguno de ustedes. Así que les agradecería que dejaran de preocuparse por mí, me las arreglaré─ dije con frialdad. Por un momento me pareció demasiado, pero sentía como si dijera lo que siento, dejándolo fluir suavemente,

─Amiga, por favor; nosotros…solo queremos ayudarte. Queremos que sigas con tu vida, queremos que vuelvas a ser la de antes.

─ ¿Qué tal si no lo deseo, Starfire? ¿Han considerado si quiera que quizás, solo quizás, no desee continuar? ¡Perdí a mi hija! Entérate de eso. Jamás nada será igual, y el hecho de que así lo quieras es solo una estupidez. Era una parte de mi vida que no recuperaré…..nunca.

Starfire se quedó inmóvil, sin habla, con el rostro descompuesto por la tristeza. No estaba muy segura de por dónde debía continuar, o sí incluso debía continuar, parecía debatirse interiormente para decir algo pero mientras lo hacía mi demonio interior me hizo una pregunta.

_Raven, ¿no se suponía que los titanes buscarían a Slade? Nightwing te lo prometió, no será por eso que…. _La voz no continuó dejando la pregunta en el aire. Y todo pareció calzar perfectamente, todo cobró sentido. No me atreví a leer su mente, sentí algo de furia hacerse paso entre mis pensamientos y mejor decidí usar mi voz.

─Starfire…. ¿Qué hay con la búsqueda de Slade?

Ella me miró de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos, desprevenidos; después desvió la mirada y comenzó a tartamudear intentando darme una explicación.

─Di algo de una maldita vez─ mascullé intentando no hacer escándalo, pero la impaciencia comenzaba a invadirme.

─Lo perdimos─ soltó con un hilo de voz─ Lo estuvimos buscando, pero nos llevó a muchos callejones sin salida y después desapareció. No hemos obtenido rastro de él….en varias semanas.

Sentí como la noticia me hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Me sentí congelada, pero hirviendo a la vez; impactada con unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero a la vez quería matarlos, quería acabar con las vidas de los imbéciles de los titanes que lo habían dejado escapar. Me respiración se volvió entrecortada, sentía una sensación asfixiante que crecía con cada suspiro. Me levanté, lentamente y me alejé de la alienígena. Di unos pasos sin fijarme bien hacia donde, y finalmente llegué a la cerca que marcaba el final del jardín. Me apoyé en ella, sintiendo que de un momento a otro me fallarían las piernas.

─Lo dejaron…..escapar…..─susurré, lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo pudiera oírlo. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible, por Azar?

─Raven, ¿estás bien?─ oí la voz de Víctor, suave.

Me di la vuelta, y dirigí mi mirada llena de odio a Nightwing. Él era el culpable de todo esto. Caminé hacia él, controlando mi deseo de arrancarle todos sus órganos y despedazarlo lentamente, pude notar que se sintió amenazado pero no se inmutó.

─ ¿Lo _dejaste_ escapar?─ farfullé, echándoselo en cara. Lo mencioné solo a él, porque era la segunda vez que el me fallaba. El me lo prometió. La culpa era suya.

─Raven, te juro por Dios que hice todo lo posible por rastrearlo pero…

─Pero no fue suficiente. Recuerdo exactamente tus palabras, Nightwing. Dijiste que si pudieras hacer algo, lo harías. ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Nos lo debías!─ Sentí los brazos de Garfield rodearme, en un intento de no avanzar más. Forcejeé, quería que me soltara pero no lo hizo, yo continué gritando─ ¡¿Por qué, Nightwing, por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Quieres que muera de dolo? ¿Quieres verme muerta?─ lo vi negar con la cabeza, Starfire había comenzado a llorar─ ¡Pues adivina qué! ¡Ya lo estoy! ¡Todo por tu culpa! ¡POR TU CULPA!

Seguí forcejeando ciegamente, tratando de alcanzarlo. Golpearlo, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que me hacía sentir a mí, era lo que quería. Deseaba hacer mi propia justicia. Pero no pude, me quebré segundos después. Caí de rodillas y Garfield me sostuvo, protegiéndome. Enterré mi cara en su hombro y lloré, sollozando a todo pulmón; queriendo expulsar todo el dolor y la ira de alguna forma.

─ ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Y no vuelvan! Ya no son bienvenidos─ masculló Changelling de manera sombría. Pronto ellos se fueron, y el ruido del motor del auto T lo confirmó. Yo seguí llorando, con mi garganta quemándose con cada sollozo.

─_Como me apena, el verte llorar_ ─ cantó él en mi oído─ _Toma mi mano, siéntela. Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa. No llores más, aquí estoy._

Mi respiración comenzó a regularizarse, pero él no se detuvo.

_Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual._

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré._

_Esta fusión es irrompible._

_No llores mas aquí estoy._

Esa canción el me la había cantado muchas veces, desde que éramos novios; pero más frecuentemente cuando estaba embarazada de Demitra. Cuando los doctores me agobiaban con sus predicciones de muerte, que al final resultaron ser ciertas; él me cantaba esta canción. Me calmaba, me llenaba de su más puro amor y me sentía en paz, aunque solo fuese un momento. Recordaba ocasiones en que se pasaba toda la noche cantando solo para mí, con su voz que, al menos para mí, era celestial. Sentí como si la letra fuese un tranquilizante, recorriendo mis venas y pronto sentí la necesidad de dormir. Me sumergí en un sopor muy profundo, negro y vacío.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de que estaba en mi cama, de nuevo, recostada rodeada de muchas almohadas; como si Garfield temiese que me cayera de la cama y estas fuesen lo suficientemente grandes como detenerme. Me sentí como rodeada de nubes y disfruté la sensación, mientras de nuevo me sumergía en la amargura.

Me levanté bruscamente, mareándome un poco, queriendo sacudirme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Estaba harta de eso. Estaba harta de esta situación.

_Te lo mereces─ susurró mi vocecita interior._

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? _Te mereces todo esto por lo que estás pasando, Raven. Yo siempre he estado aquí, intentando guiarte por la senda que te corresponde. Y tú siempre tomando las decisiones contrarias, haciendo lo mejor para los otros. _Es lo correcto, intenté debatir. _Y dime ¿qué has ganado haciendo lo correcto? Perdiste a la luz de tus mañanas, perdiste tu vida y créeme; no importa cuántas veces hayas salvado vidas, te aseguró que en unos años nadie te recordaras._

Cállate, cállate, repetí mentalmente; sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos como si me fuese a explotar. _Es hora de que abras los ojos. Que te des cuenta que aquí, tú estás completamente sola y que la única que va a procurar tu propio bien eres tú. Ya ves, tus amigos te abandonaron; tu mejor amigo, el que prometió darte justicia; te dio la espalda. Si él te hace eso, no me quiero imaginar a los otros dos._

No estoy sola, le susurré; queriendo convencerme a mí misma de ello; tengo a Garfield.

_Sí, bueno. Garfield tampoco está siendo de mucha ayuda. Solo se ocupa de contener a ti, cuando debería estar vengando la muerte de su propia hija. Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella fue un error… ¿o no?_

Los recuerdos de aquella noche, comenzaron a apoderarse de la mente de la hechicera, como si lo estuviese viviendo todo de nuevo.

_Garfield….tengo un retraso…..Creo que estoy embarazada._

En seguida se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado, pues como toda respuesta, recibió una dolorosa y potente bofetada en el rostro, que terminó tirándola al rostro. Garfield siempre argumentó que había sido la impresión de la noticia lo que había provocado el maltrato. Pero Raven sabía que había más. Changelling jamás se sintió a gusto con su hija, la híbrida siempre supo que él la consideraba un error. Un error. Esa palabra resonaba en sus oídos una y otra vez.

_Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado, estarías en otro lugar; disfrutando de los placeres que la vida puede ofrecerte. Tendrías la paz que anhelas, si me hubieras escuchado, no hubieras sufrido._

Su voluntad comenzaba a doblegarse. Raven ya no tenía ningún argumento con el cual contraatacar. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo? Sí tenía pruebas factibles. Toda su vida hizo el bien y su vida ahora se había convertido en una porquería. Quizás….tan solo quizás, era hora de un cambio.

¿Qué debo hacer?, suplicó.

_Véngate, déjate llevar por lo que eres. Toma tu lugar como lo que te corresponde._

Parecía una propuesta bastante alocada, pero tenía sentido. Todo razonamiento era imposible ahora, ya veía las cosas de otra manera y tenía razón. La única salida era la venganza, que ciega había sido antes por no haberlo siquiera considerado. Y sabía exactamente cómo, tenías las herramientas perfectas a su alcance. Era solo cuestión de arriesgarse.

Decidida, con su nueva perspectiva; salió de su cuarto, en completo silencio. Pronto le llegó el olor de lo que fuera que Garfield estuviera cocinando. Con movimientos suaves y elegantes, tomó todo el dinero que tenían entre los dos y salió por la puerta principal sin que su esposo si quiera lo notase. Respiró el aire frío de la noche y emprendió el vuelo.

_Ahora las cosas, sí tomarán su lugar._


	5. Chapter 5

Fantasmas del pasado.

Capitulo 4.

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste y pues DISFRUTENLA! Espero que me dejen un review y gracias por todos los que ya me han apoyado con sus palabras tan bonitas :')

En la torre de los titanes todo fluía con la más calmada normalidad. En los últimos días todo era muy rutinario, muy relajado. En otras épocas los titanes habrían agradecido al cielo la bendición tan grande de tener tiempo libre; pero justo en esos momentos no podía ser más inconveniente. El asunto tan trágico que embargaba sus mentes era bastante angustioso, les provocaba tristeza y culpabilidad. Los tres jóvenes rogaban por alguna tarea que hacer, por algún villano nuevo que distrajera sus mentes de lo que les hacía daño. Pero parecía que la suerte había dejado de estar de su lado.

Ellos tenían tantos deseos de ayudar. De hacer algo por los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo, los que fueron sus hermanos y formaron su extraña pero unida familia. Pero en el papel en el que estaban, al menos de acuerdo a la perspectiva del matrimonio, era obvio que cualquier cosa que hicieran solo terminaría haciendo más daño. Era suficiente con ver la reacción de Raven ante su última visita. Se habían dado cuenta cuan destrozada había terminado Raven. Y los tres titanes se echaban la culpa de lo sucedido. Había hecho lo posible por encontrar al maldito malnacido que había ocasionado todo pero en verdad, no habían obtenido nada. Como si Slade hubiese revivido una sola vez para vengarse y regresar a su tumba, desapareciendo por completo.

Sobretodo para Nightwing, quien llevaba varias noches sin dormir, era realmente frustrante ver cómo es que las cosas se escapaban de sus manos, lejos de su control. Él había permitido que esto pasara, tal como había dicho Raven; la culpa era suya. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para remediarlo. Todo. Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía solo, estaba planeando, lo más fría y calculadoramente posible, alguna estrategia para encontrarlo. El joven sabía que llevaría tiempo, solo quería que Raven aguantara lo suficiente hasta entonces.

Entonces se escucharon en la torre muy extraños, como de metal rompiéndose, casi desgarrándose. Nightwing se alejó del escritorio de su cuarto, y salió casi corriendo del lugar para ver a qué se enfrentarían ahora. En el trayecto se encontró con sus otros compañeros, que también extrañados por los ensordecedores ruidos se apresuraban a llegar al cuarto principal de la torre. Ingresaron en la sala y entonces vieron que el intruso rompía rápidamente las puertas corredizas, golpeándolas con fiereza y brutalidad. Se pudieron en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa y en eso vieron entrar a un enorme tigre verde. La fiera les gruñó violentamente y se dirigió a la computadora.

Regresó a su forma humana y comenzó a teclear de forma violenta. Parecía estar buscando algo, y ese algo lo mantenía alterado, nervioso, y lo que era más peligroso, lo tenía furioso.

─Chico bestia, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?─ preguntó Nightwing. El cambiante no respondió y siguió tecleando rápidamente. Desde lejos se podía ver las diferentes ventanas que aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora, pero al parecer la información en ellas no era la que el joven verde buscaba. Finalmente cuando el proceso se detuvo, Chico bestia lanzó un gruñido de frustración golpeando el teclado con los puños.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la salida; sin dirigir ni la mirada hacia los titanes extrañados que miraban desde la mitad de la sala. Nightwing rápidamente le bloqueó el paso, tanto con su cuerpo como con su mirada, haciendo que el ex-titán retrocediera; dispuesto a pelear.

─Bestita, ¿podrías decirnos qué rayos está pasando aquí?─ exclamó Cyborg, preocupado. Garfield miró a Cyborg y después a Nightwing, repitiéndolo un par de veces, indeciso. Finalmente, relajó su postura y habló con voz sombría:

─Raven desapareció, y estoy desesperado buscándola─ balbuceó el joven─ Poco después de que ustedes se fueron, la acosté en nuestro cuarto y bajé a la cocina. Cuando volví a subir, ella ya no estaba. Tampoco nuestro dinero. La rastreé pero en un punto ella emprendió el vuelo y no pude seguir el rastro. No sé adónde fue ni en qué este pensando. Pero estoy muy preocupado.

La triste mirada esmeralda hablaba por sí misma. Era más que obvio que el muchacho sentía mucho dolor y sus compañeros no iban a abandonarlo. No esta vez. Decididos y nuevamente bajo las ordenes de Nightwing, los titanes incluyendo a Chico bestia; empezaron la búsqueda. Chico bestia y Nightwing regresaron a la casa del matrimonio en búsqueda de pistas; mientras que Starfire rastreaba por aire y Cyborg por tierra. Pasaron un par de horas de trabajos infructuosos hasta que la alarma de la ciudad interrumpió el trabajo.

Se dirigieron hacia una fábrica abandonada, localizada en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. No había ni un alma en los alrededores del terreno, pero parecía haber actividad dentro del edificio. Sigilosamente entraron en el lugar y vieron las máquinas funcionando en el desmantelado lugar.

─Veo que el chico verde se unió de nuevo a la fuerza─ dijo una voz fría pero desenfadada─ ¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando a tu esposa?

─Slade─ refunfuñó Nightwing apretando los puños con furia─ Ya le has causado suficiente daño a mi equipo, no lo permitiré de nuevo. ¡Titanes, ataquen!

Siguiendo la orden de líder todos se lanzaron hacia el tranquilo villano, que no parecía en absoluto preocupado de esquivar los contantes ataques de los jóvenes héroes. Starfire le lanzó bolas de energía pero tras evitarlos con unos saltos, fue duramente golpeada con la vara de metal de Slade. Cyborg le disparó con su rayos sónico, fallando por apenas unos centímetros; pero unas bombas eléctricas lograron atrofiar los circuitos del cibernético dejándolo fuera de combate; para terminar siendo lanzado hacia un toro verde que embravecido se dirigía hacia el malvado hombre.

─Cómo siempre, solo tú y yo, Robin. El que tengas otro nombre no te hace más hombre. Siempre serás el mediocre jovencito que me buscara hasta debajo de las piedras, sin obtener resultado alguno.

El ojo gris del villano brillaba con burla; Nightwing lanzó un gruñido de rabia y atacó. Con patadas, puñetazos y golpes con su vara boo el intentaba derribarlo, solo para ser burlado, nuevamente. Como ahora, como había sido siempre. Las palabras de Slade habían logrado un efecto más profundo en Nightwing del que cualquiera de los dos pensarías. Sus emociones empezaban a traicionarle, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Tanta rabia contenida, tanta culpa, y a la vez tanta tristeza ajena. Debía ponerle un fin. Debía haber una manera ¿porque simplemente no podía encontrarla?

Entonces de la nada Slade salió despedido hacia un costado. Fue cuando Nightwing notó que otra persona había pateado con fuerza el miserable hombre, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. El desconocido traía una capucha de color negro escorpión, que cubría absolutamente todo su rostro. Debajo de ella, traía un conjunto de dos piezas del mismo color. Colgando de un cinturón, bailaba funda de una daga.

Este desconocido avanzó un par de pasos, caminando con fineza y tranquilidad. Rápidamente los otros titanes se reunieron atrás de su líder, observando al recién llegado. Slade no parecía sorprendido mientras se levantaba del suelo, al contrario parecía morbosamente complacido.

─Esperaba que aparecieras pronto, pequeña muchachita─ el villano hablaba de manera casual y despreocupada, profundamente irritante─ Supe que te escapaste de tu casa. ¿Dime vienes a vengarte por tu niña?

Raven se quitó la capucha negra revelando su sombrío y serio rostro. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo pero se veían llenos del más puro desprecio y venganza. Desenvainó su espada y habló lenta y suavemente:

─Acabare contigo….aunque sea lo último que haga.

Al instante se lanzó sin pensar al ataque frente a los ojos de los impactados héroes.

¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que me merezco un review? Espero que sí, me gustaría que comentaran. Saludos. Cuídense.


End file.
